This invention relates generally to an improved release clip for use with big game fishing. When fishing for big game, or trophy fish, commercial sports fishermen will troll with a plurality of lines trailing behind the boat, in an effort to increase the odds of catching a fish In order to prevent those multiple lines from becoming tangled, the lines are positioned away from the boat, in a direction substantially perpendicular to the direction of boat travel, by means of outriggers. By this method, the wake caused by the boat as it trolls through the water will keep the lines separate and prevent them from tangling.
At the outer ends of these outriggers, the respective fishing lines are attached to some form of a line release mechanism. When a fish takes the bait attached to the line, the line will be removed from the release mechanism. Therefore, it is necessary that the release mechanism be designed so that it will release the line when a fish strikes, but will hold the line in position against the forces created while the boat is trolling the bait through the water. In other words, the force holding the line to the release mechanism must be greater than the tension present in the line due to the trolling friction of the bait with the water, but less than the tension present in the line due to a fish taking the bait.
Further considerations regarding the amount of force imparted by the release mechanism upon the line are dictated by the line itself. Monofilament lines, consisting of nylon and the like, are used almost exclusively. These lines are quite strong, but their structural integrity is compromised to a great extent by the presence of any pinch, knot, or crimp in the line. Therefore, the release mechanism cannot hold the line with a force sufficient to deform, crimp, or in any way damage the line. When the line is deformed, by a release mechanism or other means, the line is weakened, and may break, when the fish begins to fight.
Furthermore, it is desirable to have a certain amount of slack in the line so that if a fish strikes, the line will be released from the release mechanism, but the bait will remain in place in the water with the fish. This feature, wherein slack in the line allows the bait to remain in place until the boat continues to move through the water, is referred to by some fisherman as "drop back." If the slack is not sufficient, it is possible that the trolling speed of the boat will pull the bait out of the mouth of the fish. Also, a degree of line slack is desirable because it gives the fishermen extra time to remove all other lines, so that there is no risk of tangling and there is adequate room in which to fight the fish. The slack also allows there to be a weak tension in the line when the fish strikes. This is desirable because if the fish strikes, and feels a strong tension in the line, the fish may spit out the bait.
In the past, this slack has been present in a bow of line located between the release mechanism and the boat. This method has become increasingly disfavored because it compromises the structural integrity of the line due to exposure of the line to the sea, the waves, and the wind. For these considerations, among others, the release mechanism used is an integral element of a successful big game fishing trip.